The present invention relates to an electronic data display device.
These devices are at present the subject of intensive research, as they must permit the display of diverse data concerning products, for example those offered for sale in a store of large area, in a simple manner, from a central control station.
At the present time, most stores display the data concerning the nature, weight, price, etc. of the products on supports or labels of paper or plastic placed on the shelves near each product.
When one of the data must be changed, it is necessary that a person go to the areas to make the necessary corrections.
The purpose of the electronic data display devices being studied is to replace the paper labels by display modules, the driving of which is ensured from a control station comprising a computer.
Owing to such devices, as all modules receive the data from the central computer, it is easy to change the displayed data by an appropriate and single control of the computer.
One can then considerably reduce both the time necessary for displaying new data and the risks of errors always possible when data must be transmitted between several persons in the course of their processing.